


A Good Reason

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Graphic, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: This afternoon, Killua is irritated and he's going to use Gon's body to make himself feel better. Smutty KilluGon lemon goodness. NSFW.





	A Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone~ Here I am, ignoring all my other KilluGon fanfic projects, to bring you this hot and steamy KilluGon one-shot! I think it turned out really well, with a nice length for a simple sex scene and no real plot. Please let me know if you enjoy it because I loved making it as smutty as possible for all those ravenous R-18 KilluGon fans like me out there.

 

Parting their lips, Killua gazed at the face of his beloved beneath him on the bed. Gon’s cheeks were a rosy pink and he was panting slightly, a trickle of saliva leaving the left corner of his mouth. The large chocolate browns were clouded over with lust, becoming seductive bedroom eyes as the lids came down halfway. It was clear by the older boy’s expression that he was aroused and ready for more. Yet, Killua kept his pause.

“Gon… is this really okay?” the top of the relationship asked his partner. His tone conveyed that he was unsure if he should actually go further right now. 

Gon’s blush deepened at the sound of his name. He wasn’t the only one who had gotten excited from the light touches and deep kisses, so why was it his choice? Embarrassed, the older preteen looked towards the wall in an attempt to collect himself. But before he was able to control it, Gon felt his knees rub together instinctively to signify that he was indeed horny. Even if his boyfriend wanted to stop now, he wouldn’t be able to do or think of anything else until he had reached satisfaction.“Of course it is,” came a cute mumble. 

“But, I don’t have a good reason,” Killua admitted, mainly to himself. It wasn’t because of a sudden passionate urge to make love to his most important person. It wasn’t because the pair hadn’t mated like animals in heat the night before (because of course they had). Honestly, it was because of a little thing that had transpired before lunch. Within the span of two hours, Killua’s irritation had somehow transformed into sexual frustration. 

“You don’t need a good reason,” Gon did his best to smile comfortingly up at the white-haired boy, “If that'll make you feel better…”

So, for as much as the black-haired preteen acted like a dense airhead, he already understood the situation, huh? That didn’t make Killua feel any less guilty. He was acting like such a child, wanting to use Gon’s body as a way to mend his slightly bruised pride. Lowering his head, the ex-assassin gave a small sigh. He nuzzled Gon’s gray tank top while grumbling, “Baka, saying that just makes it worse, you know.”

“S-sorry,” came a sheepish apology. Though he had an innate ability to connect with people, there was only so well the older boy could read a person, even the one he cared about most. It didn’t help that his mind was clogged by lewd thoughts of what this interaction was leading to. Gon placed one of his hands gently on the crotch of his boyfriend’s board shorts to stroke at the throbbing erection underneath. Through the two layers of fabric, he could feel the member’s heat on his fingertips. Licking his lips, he couldn’t wait until it was inside him. “Really, it’s fine. I want… I want to do naughty things too, Killua.” 

Killua blushed at such inviting words, unable to hold back a groan as he rubbed up against the soft caress. Though Gon was the selfish one, he always spoiled his partner when it came to erotic activities. This afternoon, as usual, the younger of the couple was going to indulge himself in his beloved until he was satisfied. That would surely make him feel better.

Blue eyes peered hungrily into brown ones, sending a shiver of excited anticipation down Gon’s spine. He wanted Killua to stop stalling and get back to touching him. Using both hands, the spiky-haired boy pulled up his tank top to reveal his tantalizing chest. He held the hem of the clothing in his mouth so he could entangle his fingers in the fluffy white hair he loved so much. Feeling his boyfriend’s hot breath against his skin, Gon let out a small moan of pleasure when lips wrapped around a perky nipple and began to suck. That noise was soon to be followed by many more.

As Killua used his mouth to play with the upper body that had been offered, he slipped a hand down to check how Gon’s nether regions were doing. His fingers brushed against the hard-on straining the green shorts before moving to unbuckle the belt. Undoing the single button and unzipping the fly, the ex-assassin freed his lover’s five inches from its confinement. Pulling back the waistband of the white briefs gave the erection some real breathing room.

“Do you want me to stroke you?” Killua inquired, rubbing his palm against the head of the penis that had already started to weep clear fluids down its length. He received a vigorous nod and the black-haired boy eagerly bucked his hips so his cock came into contact with the adept fingers. “Then be good and warn me when you’re gonna cum.” 

Rolling a nipple with his tongue, the ex-assassin began to give his partner a skilled handjob. Stroking slowly at first, he waited until enough precum had leaked out to lubricate the member properly. Once that point was reached, Killua tightened his grip and picked up the pace. The lewd sounds of slick, rhythmic pumping filled the air, paired together with Gon’s moans of utter bliss.   

The spiky-haired preteen made it known to the world that his boyfriend was making him feel really good. He let out an especially erotic sound when an expert thumb pressed up against the vein on the underside of his penis. Killua knew all his favorite spots, so it didn’t take long before Gon had soaked the fabric between his lips with quite a bit of drool. His breath hitched when the top of the relationship lightly left love bites across his pecs on the way to switching nipples. Gon felt a sharp pang of pleasure as teeth tugged upward on the pink bud that had been impatiently waiting its turn. The rougher play along with another speed increase down below brought the older boy to the edge a lot more quickly than anticipated. He gripped strongly at the white hair and let the tank top fall out of his mouth. 

“K-Killua-ah,” came a sweet cry, “I’m ah-almost there!”

“Good boy,” the named one murmured as he dragged his cat-like tongue down Gon’s upper body and torso before taking the throbbing manhood in his mouth. With a few bobs of his head, Killua felt his partner’s hot seed release at the back of his throat. Drinking down the bitter liquid, he slowly pulled away, staying to gently clean the tip of the cock with an affectionate smile.

Gon covered his flushed face with both arms, panting as he rode out the orgasm. Getting jerked off had been great, but that was not what would satisfy his current desires. He desperately wanted Killua inside of him so they could feel good together. When fingers rested on his thighs, the boy with spiky hair raised his hips in order to allow his lover to remove his shorts and briefs. He listened as those articles of clothing joined his iconic green jacket on the hotel room carpet. In a hurry, Gon also slipped out of his damp tank top, leaving him in his birthday suit.

“Are you ready to keep going?” Killua purred as he spread his boyfriend’s legs and got a full view of the deliciously thick rump that he would soon be entering. He lowered his head to lick the puckered pink hole, watching with a feline grin as it gave an inviting twitch. It definitely seemed that Gon wanted to be filled with Zoldick as soon as possible.    

“Of course,” came an embarrassed murmur from the older preteen. Even though they had been sexually active for over half a year, he still felt really shy when Killua was down there to prep, especially when the ex-assassin focused on the mole almost an inch left of his lower entrance. As if on cue, he felt a nose nuzzle into it. Once he felt teeth graze it, Gon wished to move on. “K-Killua…”

“Geez, you’re so needy,” the ex-assassin teased before sinking a single finger into the awaiting ass. He was pleased to hear Gon’s breathing become more labored as the next minute was spent prepping. Though the older boy disliked it, it was an important step. “Are you imagining that these are my dick?” the younger asked, scissoring the two fingers he had inside his beloved. 

“You’re bigger… and thicker than them,” came an honest response from the horn dog who just wanted to get to mating. He knew Killua was trying to make sure the pain of insertion was minimal, but he really didn’t care at this point. “Please, just- Ahn!” Gon’s penis sprang back to life when his prostate was suddenly pressed against. Instinctively, his back arched and he wiggled his hips in an attempt to make the digits do it a second time, but no luck.

“Did I train you to be this perverted or are you naturally this way?” mused Killua as he pulled his fingers out and sat up.

Gon gave a meek whimper in response. His melting brain wasn’t able to answer such a complex question right now.

“Maybe it’s a little of both,” the white-haired boy chuckled, swiftly removing his board shorts and boxers to let his own penis stand free in the open air. Spitting into his palm, Killua stroked the six and a half inches a few times in order to make sure the connection would go smoothly. He would be entering raw since this situation was a spur of the moment.

Gon couldn’t wait anymore. Brown eyes filled with a longing to be completely dominated by his partner’s proud cock, the black-haired boy lifted his legs and used both hands to spread his asscheeks. With his member hard again and his naughty hole twitching eagerly, he begged seductively, “Please, take me now, Killua.”

That was all he needed. Killua positioned the tip of his penis at the entrance and forcefully thrust himself inside. He gave a groan of delight as he felt his cock enveloped by his lover’s tight inner heat. It felt hot and moist, the walls clamping down as he managed to push the manhood all the way to the hilt in one go. But, the lusty cat wanted so much more. He was going to take whatever his beloved was willing to give. 

Without allowing Gon to have a moment to get used to being filled, the ex-assassin pulled out halfway and plunged back in. Aroused by the cry of surprise the older boy gave, he started up a fast-paced rhythm. He moved his hips passionately as he slammed into his boyfriend’s amazing ass. It was the best feeling in the world. With a kiss to a soft thigh, Killua threw Gon’s legs over his shoulders and leaned forward, driving his dick in as deep as possible with each perfectly-timed thrust.

The black-haired preteen was drowning in ecstasy. Killua was stirring up his insides with such powerful penetrations. Though his mewls and moans were pouring from his drooling lips as they made love, Gon reached up to wrap his arms around his lover’s head. “Ki-Killua, ki-kish me,” he managed to pant, opening his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue lewdly as he had been taught to do.

Killua complied, tilting his head in order to fit their mouths together for a sensual makeout session. As the lust-ridden couple swapped saliva, the younger boy didn’t slow the rhythm down below. With intense motions, he kept ramming into the tight ass at a pace that he knew Gon could handle for now. He didn’t want to have his tongue accidentally bitten again, which had happened more than a handful of times before.

As they continued for what felt like an eternity, Gon could feel that he was getting close to cumming again. His toes were curling and the knot in the pit of his stomach was becoming more prominent in his mind. Finally breaking the kiss, he looked up into Killua’s beautiful blue eyes with a pleading expression. His hands unwrapped from the neck he had been clinging to, clenching into fists as he was flipped over and penetrated from behind in a way that didn’t break their pace.

Doggy-style was Gon’s favorite position. Not only could he feel Killua deeper inside him, but the slight downwards curve of his boyfriend’s large manhood would brush against his prostate in the most stimulating way. His tongue lolling, the slutty puppy accepted each wonderful stroke, calling out, “Aah! Killua, more! More! Fuck me more!” 

Before the ex-assassin could reach a hand down to fondle his beloved’s cute five inches, he felt Gon’s inner walls tighten. His cock thrust into the vice-like hole, aiming for Gon’s prostate in order to push him over the edge. He scored a successful hit and listened with a grin to the sound of the black-haired preteen’s erotic cry paired with a second release. 

Gon’s body shuddered as he shot a load all over the bedspread. Semen dripping from his still half-hard penis, he let out a string of sexual moans as he continued to be speared by Killua’s pulsing rod. With his sensitivity heightened, Gon could feel every detail of the member inside him. The older boy was being pounded into without mercy and he absolutely loved it. He wanted the love-making to never end, but he knew his boyfriend was almost finished.

“G-Gon, can I? Inside? Can I?” Killua panted as he stared at the back in front of him glistening with a layer of sweat. They had been going for quite a while it seemed. Sinking his nails into Gon’s hips, he began to use almost the full length of his cock to ram in and out. The top of the relationship was so close and it felt so great that he didn’t want to pull out. If the spiky-haired boy didn’t mind some tummy problems later, Killua really hoped to give his beloved a rare cream pie. 

Unable to answer with words, Gon lowered his upper half onto the bed. Gripping the blankets between his fingers, he used a burst of energy to start slamming back on the pulsing manhood that had been doing most of the work. With both boys actively moving in tandem, Gon could feel the head of the invading cock reaching even deeper than before. If that didn’t let Killua know that he was willing and waiting for his ass to be pumped full of hot sperm, he didn’t know what would.

“Gon… you’re the best!” the younger teen groaned as he gave a handful of powerful thrusts before sheathing himself and reaching climax. His thick seed poured inside of his beloved, who let out a happy noise as he welcomed the semen that flooded his hot cavern. With a content sigh, Killua concluded with a few final strokes into the lower mouth that was milking him for all he had.

“K-Killuwah,” Gon mumbled cutely, wiggling his rump in satisfaction as he felt the cock slowly leave him filled with love juices, “I wuv you.”

“Me too,” came a lazy reply as the ex-assassin sat back to watch his beloved’s lewd hole pucker closed and a bit of cum dribble out. Even though they were finished, Gon’s body continued to be so sexily alluring. Perhaps they could have another round in the shower before heading out for dinner… He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. “What is it?”

“Did… did this make you feel better?” Gon asked sheepishly, flopping onto his side so Killua could lay next to him for afterglow cuddles and possibly a nap.

“Feel be- ah, yeah, I guess so,” the younger boy murmured, scratching his head. He almost forgot why he had wanted to have afternoon intercourse. Tucking his knees under his chin, he glared at the wall as he remembered the event before lunch. “That guy is lucky I didn’t take his head off.”

“Just for saying that?” the spiky-haired preteen giggled. 

“It was like the rudest thing he could have said.”

“But it is kinda what it looks like.”

“Baka, I don’t hold your hand because I’m your big brother!” Killua huffed, not understanding why Gon thought the situation was funny. “I hold it because I’m your lover. I think this proves that.” He poked at the butt in front of him with a toe, observing as more semen oozed out onto the bed.

“H-hey,” the boy with spiky hair stuttered in embarrassment. He gave an adorable pout and tried to cover his exposed ass while Killua came to rest next to him. A hand caressed his cheek and a loving kiss was planted on his lips. Before he could reciprocate with a smooch of his own, Killua pulled his face away.

“Thanks, Gon,” the white-haired boy gazed at his beloved with a grateful expression, “I promise that next time I’ll have a good reason for wanting to have sex out of the blue like this.”

“It’s okay,” a blushing Gon replied. Killua looked so handsome with such a meaningful smile. “I just want you to be happy, Killua.”

“And being with you makes me happy.”

“Then… then let’s be together forever.”

“Yeah. Forever.” After a kiss to seal the promise, Killua pulled Gon into an affectionate embrace and they enjoyed a light snooze for the rest of the afternoon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please Kudos, Comment, or Review. I heard that there is a lot of GonKillu stuff out there (I don't read much fanfiction because I'm scared I might run into it), so I wanted to contribute some nice erotic KilluGon, which is the one true pairing. I worked pretty hard on making it a tasteful lemon, but also just be a smutty mating session between the best boys. And don't worry, fics with blow jobs, 69-ing, or toys will happen in the future if anyone wants such things.
> 
> As a side note, in my sex-filled KilluGon headcanon, Killua trains Gon to cum at least three times per love-making session, which was not reached in this story, but it was a spur-of-the-moment situation. And yes, I imagine they did have another round in the shower before going out for dinner~


End file.
